Just Be About It
by dauntlessdancer
Summary: Tris is starting off a new school year at her new school: Faction Academy. With no parents nearby, and no friends in her new state, will she be able to make some new friends and adapt to this high-end school? When she meets a mysterious guy with blue eyes, how will she handle their chemistry? Plenty of fluff and fourtris to come!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey friends. So this is my first fanfic, so feel free to review. This story is rated T, due to cursing and some mild sexual activity. I can't really give you a schedule for updates because my dance schedule is pretty packed. I will try to update often, but don't get mad if I don't do it everyday. So that being said, lets get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent or any of its characters. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in the story.**

**Chapter 1 (Tris POV): Baseball Hats, Boarding School, and Bananas **

"Beatrice Prior, we need to leave now!" my mother shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, coming!" I tell her while scrambling around my room. I quickly get down on the floor and look under the bed. Ah ha! I reach under the bed frame, pulling out my navy blue baseball hat. I grab my phone off the dresser and run down stairs.

"Finally! It took you long enough." My brother Caleb says to me.

"Oh shut up! I couldn't find my hat. I bet if you couldn't find you calculator, it would've taken you twice as long." I fire back at him, scowling. He just sighs, and looks out the window. My dad starts the car, and we start towards Denver.

We are about to drive 9 hours to Denver, Colorado, to go to Faction Academy. I'm really nervous, but my parents are making us go because they are moving to Paris for 2 years. My mother being a fashion designer wants to start a new Europe branch of her company. My dad, an actor, was cast as the lead in some new European political drama. They decided that we should fend for our selves at boarding school instead of going to luxurious Paris. My brother and I are both 16 years old, and juniors in high school.

Caleb starts lecturing my parents about the process of harvesting corn, and I groan. I plug my headphones into my iphone 6 and put my "Current favs" playlist on shuffle. The first song that comes on: Changing by The Airborne Toxic Event. I watch the endless cornfields pass, and decide that sleeping is more interesting than corn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey friends, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 even though it was super short. Yeah, sorry about that.. Anyway, I realized that i didn't clarify my preference of reviews. I honestly don't care if your review is mean. You do you. I'm not trying to win an award with this story, so any review is greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent, even though i wish i did. I also do no own any songs used in this story. **

**Chapter 2 (Tris POV): Registration, Roomies, and Ransom Notes.**

As we pull up to a large gate, I take a deep breath. It opens and my father pulls the car into a circle in front of a large 4-story building. As we get out of the car, I look at the campus around me. There are five huge buildings in a semi circle, and large sports fields behind them.

We walk into the main building and walk to the front desk. A girl looks up at us and smiles.

"How may I help you?"

"We have two new students. Beatrice and Caleb Prior." My dad tells her.

"Okay… according to the tests you took over the summer, Caleb is erudite, and Tris is dauntless." She says looking on the computer screen in front of her. She picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Yes, can you send Christina Willows and Matthew Stern down to the office please? Thanks." She hangs up the phone and faces us. "If you could take a wait for just a moment your escorts will be here shortly. Parents, if you could say goodbye now, then we can get them settled. My name is Cara, if you need anything."

We step away from the desk. I look over at Caleb and see that he is starting to tear up. I chuckle a little bit. My mother takes me in her arms and hugs me as tight as she possibly can. I hug her back tightly. She releases me to soon, and my dad wraps me into a warm hug. They both hug Caleb and then step back from us.

"I think if I say something, I'm going to start crying." My mom says softly. We all laugh.

"We better take off. We love you both." Then they leave. Short and sweet, that's the kind of family we are. A tall mocha skinned girl walks up to me.

"Hi Tris! I'm Christina! We're roomies! I think we will be best friends." She hugs me. I stand there awkwardly, waiting for her to let go of me.

"Okay, now, I will take you to our room." She says grabbing my hand and leading me outside. We run to the farthest building in the half-circle, and run inside. We then rush up a couple flights of stairs. Christina stops at a room at the end of a hallway and unlocks the door. We step inside and I see two queen beds in a huge room. There is also a bathroom and two closets. Christina has her side organized. My bags lay on my bed, someone probably brought them up. She goes to grab something but she gasps. She lifts a note and reads it. She growls and starts towards the door.

"Uriah took my favorite lip-gloss and wrote me a ransom note, telling me where to find it. I'm going to grab it and beat him to a pulp. Will you be okay if I go do that? I'll be gone only for a moment." She tells me.

"Go ahead! I'll start unpacking." I reply. She smiles and then runs out the door screaming Uriah's name. I laugh to myself and flop down onto my bed. I sigh and check my phone. My old friend Susan sent me a text asking if I made it to Denver safely, and I quickly reply "yes. Thanks for checking!"

I get up and and start towards the window. I sit on the ledge and look outside. A bunch of kids about my age dressed in black are running around and playing a big game of soccer in the field. The sun is shining in all of their eyes. They look so happy. Free. That's exactly what I want. Even though I'm a dancer, I can still play sports, proving stereotypes about dancers wrong.

I start to unpack my clothes into the dresser and closet. That's when the door flies in and Christina comes marching in. she bends over, catching her breath. She smiles and holds up her lip-gloss. I just laugh.

"Lets go get your room key, schedule, and all that crap." She says beckoning for me to follow her out of the door. I get off the bed and follow her into the hallway. I accidently bump into something hard and I fall onto the ground. I quickly get up, embarrassed. I am met with a pair of deep blue eyes staring at me. Then out of nowhere, the guy pushes me away from him.

"Whoa slut! Get away from me!" he yells at me. I stare at him in disbelief. Without thinking, I punch him in the face. He stumbles backwards, holding his cheek.

"Never, ever, call me slut! What makes you think I am one? I'm sorry I bumped into you, your highness! How about you don't jump to conclusions you asshole!" I scream at him, letting my rage flood out of me.

"Jesus Four! What the hell is your problem?!" Chris asks him. "Come on Tris." She drags me away from him. I let my fists uncurl and take a deep breath.

"That was Four. He's one of my friends. I'm sorry about him, he just has girls jumping on him left and right, so he doesn't know how to handle it." She explains.

"Can we get some ice for my hand?" I ask.

"Sure thing, tiger." Christina laughs.


End file.
